Algorithmic trading has become increasingly popular within the financial industry in recent years. An increasing number of traders are turning to algorithms as a lower cost and theoretically more efficient way to cope with various market inefficiencies and predatory trading behaviors. Algorithms are typically designed to analyze market data, identify liquidity opportunities, and arrive at intelligent trading decisions.